


Just One Sign.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Student Kuroo, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon request, kiss meme, shy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ushijima and Kuroo share their first kiss.Anon request for my Kiss Meme on Tumblr: Send me anHQ!!, BNHA or an SNK(depends) ship + a number.





	Just One Sign.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



They sat together in mutually comfortable silence. Their hands in each others between them, resting softly on the middle console, their fingers linked together lazily. Kuroo stared out the window, watched the scenery pass by in a semi blur as his mind shifted through soft, happy memories of the past couple hours. 

He barely ever got to see Ushijima, him still in school and Ushijima usually spending most of his free hours training or traveling with the team, so nights like this were well cherished by both, but especially by him. It had actually been a surprise visit. The days practise being called off due to a renovation running longer than expected at the team gym. He’d been in the middle of his morning routine when his boyfriend had walked through his door, finally using the spare key he’d made for him not too long ago after the last surprise visit when Kuroo hadn’t even been home.

A grin spread across his face at the memory of coming home late that evening to find Ushijima sitting outside his apartment door making friends with his neighbors cat, who continuously escapes their apartment to come bum some mackerel off of him. Not that he ever really minded. She was gorgeous with her multicolored coat, super fluffy fur and poofy tail, not to mention beautiful, bright desert eyes. 

Kuroo admits he’s a little more than in love with Lilo.

He’d felt bad, as his phone had died and he had literally spent almost all day in the library studying and working on an essay that wasn’t even due for another two weeks, but Ushijima had brushed it aside and said that at least he’d been able to see him for awhile before he had to leave. They haven’t been dating very long, just under two months, but it had to be the most comfortable Kuroo’s ever been with someone else. At least until Ushijima says lines like **that.** He nearly died standing in his doorway, hands covering his face as he turned the brightest shade of red he thinks he’s ever been able to pull off through his slightly tanned skin. 

It always flustered him when Ushijima just blurted out whatever he felt, no matter what they were doing or where they were. Hell the first time they’d ever met he’d somehow insulted yet complimented his hair all at the same time, while throwing in what was such a blatant flirt that Kuroo could only accept the question of grabbing a coffee with him just a few hours later. They knew each other for a total of five hours before their first date, and Kuroo was completely swept off his feet within seven. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a blunt, flustering, extremely open whirlwind. And Kuroo fucking loves every minute of it.

Sighing softly his eyes refocused and shifted from the passing scenery, realizing they were almost to his place already, looking instead at his own reflection in the clear glass. As usual his hair was sticking out in every direction but it was longer than he realised. His free hand coming up to sweep away the slightly greasy fringe. 

A thumb swipe across his knuckles drew his eyes up to Ushijima’s reflection. They were at a red light and Ushijima had taken the moment to look at him. Their eyes met, at least it looked like it in the obscure glass, and Kuroo sent him a gentle smile, just a subtle lift of the corner of his lips.

The light turned green again too soon and Kuroo turned his attention back to looking out the window once Ushijima’s gaze was back on the road in front of them. They were maybe a few blocks from his building, his heart skipped a rhythm with the thought that in just a matter if minutes he would be going inside, shucking off his shoes and clothes before heading to bed, maybe reading a few notes who knows, and Ushijima would be leaving. Heading back around for the hour and a half, ish, drive to his own place and it would be another week or two before they would see each other again.

Biting his bottom lip, worrying it just a bit between his teeth, he contemplated the emotions going through him now. Sure, he hasn’t dated a lot in his life, a lot of short relationships which always ended due to Volleyball being his ‘real love’, but he didn’t have that problem with Ushijima. And now that he’d taken a break to focus on his last year of studies it wasn’t a problem at all. But even in his other relationships he never felt a sense of anxiety at the other leaving and he never thought he would either, especially not with someone he’s only been seeing for a short while. 

And yet that was the only way he could describe the feeling slowly creeping up the closer they came to him being home. 

A soft sigh released from his throat as Kuroo straightened himself up in the seat, away from the window and glanced out the front one instead as his building came into view. He remained quiet as his mind continued to drift through each short jolt of thought that decided to shoot through his brain. Mostly about all that’s happened between them since their unexpected meeting and date, to the video and phone chats, to the texts that were mostly one sided since Ushijima preferred talking than messaging people. Then it slowly moved onto the feeling of the warmth of where their hands were connected, and going slightly slick with sweat since it was warmer than usual for this time of year, serving as a reminder that they barely did anything else besides hold hands.

Not that he minded the slow pace of intimacy between them, a sharp contrast to how quickly everything else seemed to go with them, but Kuroo admits it would be nice to have some kind of sign that they were moving forward as normal boyfriends. It didn’t have to be anything dramatic or showy, maybe a hug or some cuddling?

Their hands separated as Ushijima pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. Kuroo remained in his seat for a moment though, hand lazily slung around the door handle as his eyes looked down at his lap. Waiting for… He’s not sure what he was waiting for honestly. Maybe a bye from his quiet, clearly tired partner but Ushijima also sat silently beside him. 

Kuroo stole a glance over at him, starting at the hands, both gripping the steering wheel now, following the long stretch of well toned muscle that was seen since Ushijima had rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. His eyes flickered up the exposed skin till he hit material before quickly shifting his gaze up to the others face. Ushijima was watching him from the corner of his eye and he swears he could see the tiniest lift of the corner of his mouth. Kuroo grinned at the knowledge that he was learning the subtle indications Ushijima gave when his emotions changed. 

“Tetsurou?” Kuroo practically hummed from head to toe at the gentle tone and deep timbre of the others voice. Beautiful green eyes met his, something in them making Kuroo was to shudder but he kept it down.

“Yeah?” he sounded breathless but ignored that too. There was no denying the rising blush across his face though. Kuroo’s fingers twitched as he fought off the urge to rub at the heating skin. He hated blushing, it was always blotchy and looked odd with his skin tone whenever it actually showed through. Plus the awkward feeling of a small area of your body suddenly becoming another temperature than the rest of you was just-

Kuroo jumped, being pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of rough, large hands suddenly sliding over his cheeks and jaw as the quickest, softest and barely there brush of a kiss was given. The lips were gone in less than a second, pulling away to reveal the lowered head of Ushijima as he looked away from Kuroo. Thumbs ran over the line of his cheeks in quick, jerky movements.

After a moment of shock wore off Kuroo’s face lifted into a massive grin, his lips pulling upward so hard it was actually painful. His hands slid up the warm skin of Ushijima’s arms, enjoying the way the hair covering them felt against his palms, until they laid over the larger ones cupping his face. Turning his head just a fraction he laid a small kiss to the center of Ushijima’s palm, then moved to lay one against the other before facing forwards again and leaning into the embrace of the right hand, nuzzling it with his nose slowly. 

The movement and soft kisses to his hands had caused Ushijima to flick his eyes up to meet Kuroo’s and they just sat there, awkwardly turned in their seats in the glowing light of a streetlight in the parking lot of Kuroo’s building. Just staring at each other, neither one ready to leave and say goodnight just yet.


End file.
